roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers
The Avengers, also known as the Heroes of New York, are a team of extraordinary individuals, either with superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose is to protect world stability from inner or extra terrestrial threats, and to work with the peaceful interests of the whole world rather than a specific country or organization. The Avengers were first assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D., when Loki invaded Earth with his Chitauri army to conquer the planet. The team defeated him and the team went their separate ways. After S.H.I.E.L.D. became a defunct agency, Stark Industries remodeled Stark Tower into Avengers Tower and the team joined the fight against HYDRA. After they finished the war, Tony Stark built Ultron hoping that the AI would be able to defend the world from any threats necessary. The plan backfired and Ultron started a war against humanity, ending with Ultron's defeat. When Ultron was defeated, the team gained new recruits and relocated to the New Avengers Facility. Under Captain America's leadership, the team successfully completed some missions, though the collateral damage caused during their conflicts made the United Nations pass a document regulating their actions, known as the Sokovia Accords. The different opinions regarding this oversight made the Avengers disband as a team, and it split into two different factions, with its members and other heroes gathering around Iron Man and Captain America, respectively. After the duel between the leaders climaxed, Black Panther had Helmut Zemo, the instigator of the conflict, prosecuted and the Avengers were no more. History The Avengers Initiative Tony Stark Shortly after Tony Stark publicly announced himself as Iron Man, Nick Fury visited Tony Stark to talk about the Avengers Initiative. Stark had no interest in joining and resumed solo activities as Iron Man. During the next year Black Widow, undercover as Natalie Rushman, became personal assistant to Tony Stark whilst Pepper Potts became CEO of Stark Industries. She observed Stark's personality and actions for the next few months before he is visited once again by Nick Fury and discovered that he was not recommended for the Avengers Initiative yet Iron Man was. Stark later became a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Bruce Banner After the events that occurred between Hulk and Abomination in Harlem, General Ross originally planned for Blonsky to be a candidate for the Avengers Initiative. Ross was visited by Stark who informed him that Abomination isn't a suitable candidate. Natasha Romanoff later recruited Bruce Banner herself under Phil Coulson's orders shortly after the Tesseract was stolen. Thor After Thor was exiled to Earth and landed in New Mexico, he tried to recover Mjolnir after discovering it had made its way to Earth as well. Phil Coulson made note of Thor's strength, albeit human, and his combat skills. Then when the Destroyer came to Earth to kill Thor, Thor willingly handed himself over, an act that allowed him to regain his power and defeated the Destroyer. After that, Coulson approached him and Thor vowed he would be an ally to Earth if they return Jane Foster's research which Coulson agreed. However, before Coulson had a chance to debrief him, Thor flew to the landing site to return back to Asgard to stop Loki. Steve Rogers After being frozen for approximately 70 years, Steve Rogers woke up in a 1940s-style hospital to find something wrong. When he realized the game playing on the radio was a game that he had already seen, he escaped onto the streets of 2010s New York City. There, he met Nick Fury who told him the entire incident was meant to break the news to him slowly that he had been missing for nearly 70 years. Chitauri Invasion Reactivation of the Avengers Initiative At first, when it seemed to be no progress with it, the Avengers Initiative was shut down. Gideon Malick put the focus on Phase 2, an initiative to reverse-engineer HYDRA weapons to create weapons for Earth's defense and examining the Tesseract as a source for such weapons. Loki arrived through the Tesseract from "the other end of space" and began attacking several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, taking control of Hawkeye and Erik Selvig with the Scepter and taking hold of the Tesseract. Following this, Nick Fury re-instates the Avengers Initiative and has Phil Coulson call for Black Widow to bringing in the others. Coulson has her go to Kolkata, India to bring in Bruce Banner, who can track the cube due to the fact that it is emitting low levels of Gamma Radiation, of which Banner is an expert. Meanwhile, Fury goes to Captain America to give him his first mission since being awakened. Coulson personally travels to Stark Tower to bring Tony Stark files containing information regarding his other potential teammates, Loki, and the Tesseract. Battle of New York The team was assembled on the Helicarrier and initially had difficulty working together. Many of them did not want to form a team and they argued constantly over ideological differences. Tony Stark was reluctant to work under the command of Captain America. Thor demanded that Loki be returned to him and did not want to compromise. Everyone on the team was uncomfortable with the presence of Bruce Banner. After Loki killed Phil Coulson, and began his main attack, the Avengers decided to put their differences aside and went to New York City. During the battle they learned to trust one another and rally in defense of New York as it was invaded by extraterrestrials known as the Chitauri. Captain America took command of the team and they all worked to suppress the invasion force. Hulk beat Loki into submission and Iron Man carried a nuclear weapon fired by the World Security Council into the portal through which the aliens entered Earth and destroyed their fleet, breaking the neural connection with their ground troops and instantly incapacitating them. The team took Loki as their prisoner. In the aftermath of the battle, the team rested and ate at the nearby Shawarma Palace.While they were eating, War Machine, who had come to New York to help fight but was too late, entered the restaurant and was introduced to the Avengers. Later, the Avengers reassembled in their civilian clothes to watch Thor take both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Aftermath Following the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark recruited Maria Hill into his company, shielding her from legal persecution. Stark Industries began working to privatize global security and fill the void left by the organization's collapse. Avengers Reassembled War on HYDRA With the rising threat of HYDRA, the Avengers were officially reassembled, with the financial backing of Tony Stark. Using the former Stark Tower, now renamed Avengers Tower, as their headquarters, and using the new drones of the Iron Legion, they embarked on several missions to ruin HYDRA's plans for world domination. Their main target was the cell of Baron Strucker, which was in possession of Loki's scepter. Ultron Offensive Stark convinced Thor to let him study the Scepter for the next three days. Then he persuaded Banner to help him merge the Ultron Program with the artificial intelligence inside the gem on the Scepter. Three days later, their experiments were still unsuccessful. That night, the Avengers, Maria Hill, Helen Cho and James Rhodes were having a party, as they tried to lift Mjolnir. Unknowingly to Stark, the Ultron Program successfully reacted when exposed to the power of the gem, creating the new artificial being, Ultron. After making a body from the damaged parts of the Iron Legion robots, Ultron appeared on the party, proclaiming that humanity was not worthy of survival. The Iron Legion, controlled by Ultron, attacked the Avengers, and although most of the robots were destroyed, including Ultron, one robot managed to escape with the Scepter, while Ultron's consciousness escaped via the internet. The team flew to South Africa where they found Ultron, along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, taking the Vibranium from Klaue. They engaged in a fierce battle, with Tony Stark taking on Ultron alone while the rest of the team fought the Ultron Sentries and the Maximoff twins. Eventually, Stark brought down Ultron and destroyed his body. However, the team had been mentally taken down by Wanda, who showed them their worst fears. She caused Bruce Banner to transform into the Hulk in the middle of South Africa, and the Hulk started to destroy everything he could. Stark called for his Mark XLIV armor; he tried to contain the Hulk in an enforced metal cage, but when this failed, the friends began to fight. Eventually, Stark knocked the Hulk down, but not without collateral damage. To relax from their fears they had seen, and to hide until Maria Hill finds Ultron, the team arrived to Clint Barton's Homestead, where they learned that Barton had a wife and two children. Thor quickly went to meet Erik Selvig so he could help him understand the vision he had been shown. The Vision Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye flew with the Avengers Quinjet to Seoul to retrieve the Cradle with the synthetic body in it.Tony Stark went to the NEXUS base in Oslo to find the person who prevented from Ultron getting nuclear codes. During the fight, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff helped the Avengers against Ultron, after they had discovered that he wanted to destroy the human race. Black Widow managed to take the Cradle and gave it to Hawkeye, but she was kidnapped by Ultron. Hawkeye was forced to fly to the Avengers Tower to give it to Stark. The twins convinced Rogers that giving the Cradle to Stark will cause more troubles because he, like Ultron, could noy see the different between saving the world and destroying it. Tony Stark and Clint Barton returned to the Avengers Tower. Barton brought with him the Cradle with the synthetic body in it, and he went to search for Romanoff. Stark reveled to Banner that J.A.R.V.I.S., who was not destroyed by Ultron as he thought, was the person who prevented from Ultron to get the nuclear codes. Stark tried to convinced Banner to help him put J.A.R.V.I.S. inside the body. At first, Banner refused but Stark claimed that it was the only hope they got to stop Ultron. Banner then agreed to help him. As the two were almost finished, Steve Rogers with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff came and ordered them to shut it down. After they refused, the two and Barton fought against the three, but suddenly Thor came in and revived the synthetic body with his lightning. The living body jumped out and briefly attacked Thor until he looked out over the city, the living body apologized and called itself the Vision and claimed to wish to assist them to fight Ultron. Thor explained that he had seen the Vision in his vision and the Mind Stone, one of the sixInfinity Stones, that is in the Vision's forehead. At first the team did not trust him, but as proof of his honor, Vision handed Thor Mjolnir. Battle of Sokovia The Avengers, alongside Wanda and Pietro Maximoff and Vision, found Ultron in Sokovia where Natasha Romanoff was held. Bruce Banner freed her from her cell while the Avengers evacuated the city. Tony Starkand Vision confronted Ultron and he revealed to them that he was planning to turn a part from Novi Grad into a meteor, lifted by Chitauri technology. The city was flying, and the Avengers fought against Ultron and hissentries. The Avengers got assistance from Nick Fury and Maria Hill with the Helicarrier and they helped with evacuating the city, and from James Rhodes who helped with the battle. The Avengers regrouped to prevent Ultron from pressing the key that would cause the meteor to fall, becoming an extinction level event, killing billions. Ultron managed to kill Pietro Maximoff, who sacrificed himself to save Clint Barton. Wanda destroyed the main body of Ultron to avenge her brother's death, but a sentry pressed the key and the meteor fell. Stark and Thor caused the meteor to explode and Vision destroyed the last body of Ultron. New Avengers The New Team With the defeat of Ultron, the original Avengers were no more. Banner flew to an unknown destination and was missing, Stark retired, Thor returned to Asgard to research the Infinity Stones, and Barton returned to his wife and children. With the help of Fury, Hill, Cho and Selvig a new base for the Avengers was established in upstate New York.Captain America now leads a new team consisting of Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Vision. Project Ultimo With many destroyed Ultron Sentries from the Battle of Sokovia, HYDRA collected many of the parts and took them to an undisclosed location in Eastern Europe, where they used the parts to create a giant robot called Ultimo. HYDRA then used the Ultimo to attack a small village. The Avengers reacted to the attack and destroyed Ultimo. Attack on the IFID Headquarters The Avengers tracked Brock Rumlow in Lagos, Nigeria. Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and Scarlet Witch waited to locate him. Once a garbage truck crashed into the Institute for Infectious Diseases building, they went there and fought against Rumlow's mercenaries. Captain America entered the building, discovering that Rumlow had left with a biological weapon. Rumlow and his mercenaries escaped to a market, where they split up. Black Widow managed to take the weapon and Captain America and Rumlow fought each other. At the moment Captain America gained the upper hand, he asked Rumlow who had hired him. Rumlow responded that it was Bucky Barnes and exploded himself to kill Captain America. However, Scarlet Witch caught the explosion with her power around Rumlow and tried to move the blast away, but inadvertently destroyed a nearby building and killing many of its occupants. Rogers asked Wilson to call the firefighters. Avengers Civil War The Sokovia Accords Secretory of State Thaddeus Ross visited the New Avengers Facility and explained to the Avengers that although they had saved the world many times, the governments of the world could not let them be an independent organization. He showed them the Sokovia Accords, a document that required the Avengers to operate under the overseeing of an United Nations panel. The Avengers and Tony Stark argued on whether they should sign the Accords or not. Stark highly supported it, since he felt guilty for creating Ultron and the damages it caused. On the other hand, Steve Rogers did not agree with the Accords, claiming that the panel would send them where they would not think they should go, or would not send them where they should go. Eventually, only Stark, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes and Vision agreed to signed the Accords while, Rogers, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff were against it. Home Falling Apart In Vienna, the United Nations convened to approve the Sokovia Accords. However, during the conference, a bomb was set outside the Vienna International Centre building, killing the king of Wakanda. The authorities suspected Bucky Barnes to be responsible for it.Steve Rogers, knowing it was an illegal action, defended his longtime friend from the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre and T'Challa, prince of Wakanda, who tried to kill Barnes in order to avenge his father's death. This ended up with Rogers' arrest by War Machine, along with Barnes, Sam Wilson and T'Challa. The four were brought to the JCTC Building in Berlin, where Stark once again tried to convince Rogers to sign the Accords, but after he discovered that Wanda Maximoff was under house arrest by Vision under Stark's orders, he refused. As Barnes had a psychological test by a psychiatrist, a power outage occurred. Rogers suspected the psychiatrist had a part in it. Barnes managed to escape from his cell and Rogers, Wilson, Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Sharon Carter and T'Challa tried to stop him. After Rogers prevented him from escaping in a helicopter, he, Wilson and Barnes went underground. Rogers questioned Barnes, who told him that the psychiatrist, Helmut Zemo, was most likely going to the HYDRA Siberian Facility, where he could use the highly trained Winter Soldiers, who possessed enhanced abilities. Rogers did not trust Stark with this information, so he knew he must have a team to face him and Zemo. He asked Clint Barton to free Maximoff from the New Avengers Facility and pick up Scott Lang on his way to him. Meanwhile, Thaddeus Ross gave Stark 36 hours to bring Rogers, Wilson and Barnes in. Knowing he could not do it alone, he recruited the teenage vigilante Peter Parker, while Romanoff recruited T'Challa. Rogers' team planed to take a Quinjet from the hangar and fly it to Siberia to stop Helmut Zemo's plan. Clash of the Avengers Captain America's team came to Lepzig/Halle Airport, but Iron Man's team waited for them. They gave Captain America one last chance to surrender, but he refused. The scattered team of Captain America caused a dispersion in Iron Man's team, who tried to catch the Winter Soldier and prevent them from reaching the Quinjet. The two teams fought each other until Captain America and his team reunited and ran to the Quinjet, but Vision arrived and stopped them with his energy blast. The two teams then faced and charged at each other. During the fight, Hawkeye told Captain America they would stay and Only he and Winter Soldier would go. Ant-Man increased his body to a huge size to create a distraction for Captain America and the Winter Soldier to reach the Quinjet. Iron Man,War Machine, Vision and Spider-Man worked together to take him down. Once Captain America and the Winter Soldier reached the hangar, Black Widow waited for them. However, she betrayed her team and stunned Black Panther to help the two reach Zemo. As they flew away, Iron Man and War Machine pursed them with Falcon behind them. Stark asked Vision, who checked on Wanda Maximoff, to take Falcon down. Vision missed his blast and hit War Machine's Arc Reactor. He crashed to the ground but he survived. Rogers and Barnes managed to escape. Battle of the Leaders Steve Rogers' teammates were arrested after the battle in Lepzig/Halle Airport and were put in the Raft prison. Tony Stark told Natasha Romanoff that Thaddeus Ross knew she betrayed them, who made her run from the authorities. As Stark visited the prisoners, F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him that the psychiatrist who had meant to interview Bucky Barnes, had been killed by Helmut Zemo. Additionally, Zemo also had a wig and facial prosthesis matching the appearance of Barnes. Stark entered the Raft and asked Sam Wilson where he could find Rogers. After he told him, Stark wore his armor and flew to the HYDRA Siberian Facility. Meanwhile, Rogers and Barnes arrived at the facility searching for Zemo. Stark also arrived and declared a ceasefire to find Zemo. They found the Winter Soldiers, all dead. Zemo revealed himself and explained that he wanted revenge on the Avengers for his loss of his family during the Battle of Sokovia. He showed them a video from 1991, in which Barnes, under HYDRA control, killed Stark parents. Stark demanded that Rogers would tell him if he had known that. After Rogers told him he had known, Stark tried to kill Barnes while Rogers tried to stop him, claiming it was not Barnes' fault. The three fought viciously. The fight eventually ended with Rogers taking Barnes with him and leaving his shield behind for Stark. Avengers Disassembled During the Battle of the HYDRA Siberian Facility, T'Challa, who had followed Tony Stark there, prevented Helmut Zemo from killing himself and had him arrested. After a few days, Stark helped James Rhodes, whose legs were paralyzed after the fall, with his rehabilitation in the New Avengers Facility. He received a letter from Steve Rogers, explaining that he was sorry for the recent events and he wished they could agree on the Sokovia Accords. While Stark read the letter, Rogers entered the Raft and freed Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff and Scott Lang. The Avengers were disbanded, but Rogers promised Stark that he and his team would be there for him if he needed their help. Moving On Avengers No More Following the Avengers Civil War, Tony Stark had the upstate Avengers facility completely renovated to accommodate all members of the team if they were to return. Stark also sold Avengers Tower and arranged for Happy Hogan to transport the Avengers related items to the Compound. The cargo plane was hijacked by Vulture, who attempted to steal the entire inventory, until his efforts were impeded by Spider-Man. Secret Avengers Following the Escape from the Raft, Steve Rogers and his faction of the Avengers were granted asylum in Wakanda by T'Challa. The Winter Solider was cryogenically frozen whilst Rogers and the rest of his team rebranded themselves as the Secret Avengers and began completing rogue missions under the radar of authorities looking for them as fugitives. Offering Spider-Man a Place Following his experience with the Avengers, Peter Parker continued helping the people of New York City, hoping that he would eventually be offered by Tony Stark to join the team. Parker entered into a conflict with the Vulture and his crew, which caused some severe damages in the city. Stark was disappointed at Parker, who let himself be in danger, so he confiscated the Spider-Man Suit. However, Parker could not let the Vulture to complete his plan, so he stopped him from stealing some Stark Industries tech and also led to the Vulture's arrest. Stark was impressed by Spider-Man, and finally offered him to join the Avengers and a new suit. However, Parker declined the offer and the suit, claiming that he should help the ordinary civilians and learn more before joining. Preparing for the Future Following Adrian Toomes' incarceration and Spider-Man's rejection to join the team, Tony Stark focused his efforts on preparing for the future of the Avengers and the Earth itself. Elsewhere, Thor was enjoying life as a drifter, exploring and policing the universe whilst looking for answers on the Infinity Stones before returning to Asgard upon Loki being exposed and the doomsday event, Ragnarök, fast approaching following the release of Hela. Members Original Team Chitauri Invasion''' ''' * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Thor Odinson * Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow Ultron Offensive * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Thor Odinson * Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver † * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * The Vision New Avengers * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Sam Wilson / Falcon * James Rhodes / War Machine * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * The Vision Post Civil War * Tony Stark / Iron Man * James Rhodes / War Machine * The Vision Reassembled * Tony Stark / Iron Man * Steve Rogers / Captain America * Thor Odinson * Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * The Vision * Sam Wilson / Falcon * James Rhodes / War Machine * T'Challa / Black Panther * Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Hope van Dyne / Wasp * Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel Relationships Category:Teams